


All Patched Up

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [73]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gunshot Wounds, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of angst, Nothing is mentioned in great detail, Stabbing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’re on your way home one night when you hear a noise in the alleyway.  Against your better judgment you go and see what’s wrong.  There you discovered an injured Black Widow and take her home to get her patched up.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	All Patched Up

It was raining when you were making your way home one night after work. It was a usual night, but as you passed by an alley you heard a pained groan echo from within. You paused wondering if you should go and check it out. It was late and the city wasn’t necessarily safe to just wander down dark alleyways at night. 

You couldn’t take it any longer and ducked down the alley. There on the ground was a woman, with red hair and some sort of costume on. That was when it hit you that this was Natasha Romanoff. This was Black Widow.

“Oh shit,” you muttered. “Are you all right? Where are you hurt?”

“The side,” she hissed as you knelt beside her. “I was hit on the side by a bullet. Then the bastards stabbed me and left me here to bleed to death.” She rolled her head to look at you, “You should go.”

You huffed a laugh, “Yeah, that’s not happening.” You gently guided her into a seated position, apologizing as she hissed in pain, and then helped her up. “My apartment isn’t too far from here, I’ll patch you up and then we can figure out what to do next.”

She begrudgingly went with you, her arm wrapped around you as the two of you made the slow journey down the street and up to your apartment. She didn’t say anything as she sat on the edge of your tub, watching you with curious eyes. Who were you?

“You don’t have to do this,” she said. “The others would have come for me.”

You glanced back at her and said, “I’m not the type to leave someone bleeding and dying on the street. You can use my phone to call them if you wish, I’m sure they have better equipment than I to heal you. But I’m only concerned about keeping you alive until that can happen.”

Natasha and you fell silent and once you had all the tools you needed you instructed her to remove the outer layer of her costume. She did and you methodically patched her up while you waited to hear a knock on your door. When it came you helped her up and began walking her toward her friends. 

There waiting were Captain America and Hawkeye. “Nat, Jesus you look like you are on death’s door,” Hawkeye said.

“Well I’m not thanks to…” She trailed off when she realized that she had not gotten your name.

“Y/N,” you said. “It’s Y/N.”

“Thank you,” Captain America said. “Takes guts to help someone you don’t know.”

You shrugged, “Just doing my duty.”

Hawkeye took Natasha from your arms and began leading her away. Captain America eyed you for a moment before following after them. You stood in the doorway a moment longer wondering if you would ever see her again.


End file.
